Fate fall of heaven
by Windraider
Summary: Do you want to live on Shiro? Regardless of whatever happens? Whatever form you must take? These were the questions the girl had asked.


**This is a fic inspired by Fate Alternative Nights. I must say, I had this idea for a long time, but until I saw someone else do a doujinshi fic, I didn't have the guts to continue, so sorry, otherwise I would have placed this up long ago. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, this is my second fic writing in first person POV, the first time was so terrible I had to trash it, I hope it doesn't bother you.**

**For those who don't know, this fic is based of Fate heaven's failure Doujinshi, it's a really good one I like, go check it out.**

**By the way, I did this work in record time of only four hours, it's quite an improvement for me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you want to live on Shiro?" <em>

_The young maiden in white standing in front of me asked. I lifted my head or rather tried to, but couldn't._

"_Do you wish to live on, regardless of whatever happens? Regardless of whatever form you must take?"_

_I made a small nod, unsure if she was able to notice it. _

"_Then in that case Shiro, I'll show you a miracle, the miracle everyone wanted to see. Even though it's only a run down version of the true magic." She smiled sadly._

"_Il—Il—" I tried calling out to her, but I couldn't form words in my mouth._

"_It's only your body that's broken right? In that case we'll just have to use something else instead." She closed her eyes as her smile widen. I watched helplessly as she raised her arms out and from the gap in between us._

"_ILLLYAAA!" I screamed out her name, trying to stop her, but I never reached her._

* * *

><p>*Ring…*<p>

The sound of the alarm awoke me. I slam my hand down onto it.

I got up and stretched myself. It was a lot harder than before, mainly because of my new body. I still wasn't used to it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and sighed. "This is going to take some getting used too." I muttered to myself.

My new body was basically Illya's body. Surprised? I sure as hell was. When I awoke after the incident, Rider was already carrying me like a sack of potatoes, I hadn't even realized I had swapped bodies, until I realized my feet wasn't touching the ground, and saw that my shirt was slipping out.

I sighed again, as I slipped on my shirt, which was overwhelmingly large and left my shoulders and part of my chest exposed. It was indecent truly, but I had no other clothes to wear, and that was the truth.

Which was why, today I was supposed to go with Rin to get some new clothes, we thought Sakura could use a bit more rest after the incident, she was apparently a mess, and was really clingy to me, it had taken the efforts of both Rider and Rin to separate her and convince her to get some rest.

I left my room, shoddily dressed. I thought of tracing some clothes, but decided not too, mainly because I had just finished a titanic battle and I didn't want to push myself even I was using a new body.

Speaking of which, for some reason or another, even though I'm in Illya's body, my hair has turned pinkish red for some reason. But apart from that there didn't appear to be any other difference between the way Illya looked before. As such I left my hair a bit rough to give a bit more sense of self.

"Morning Shiro." Both Rider and Rin greeted me as I stepped into the living room.

"Morning." I greeted them back as I took a seat across them. As I did, I noticed, Rin was smirking at me, no, this was not her usual evil smirk that promised something terrible. No this was a smirk that belongs to an ecstatic little girl who as if had gotten a puppy or so. Something I never would have thought Rin would show.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little nervous.

"OH nothing." She smiled, I found that hard to believe. "Just that I found someone who apparently is even worse in the morning than I am." She added in.

That made a lot of sense suddenly. "Yeah, I'm glad your happy." I replied sarcastically as I tried to roll my eyes. Still what she said was true, I find myself still feeling weary for some reason. I blame this body of Illya for it.

"So, Shiro, have you gotten used to your new body?" Rin asked while she kept that infernal smirk on her face.

I opened my mouth to speak something, but she beat me to the punch.

"I'm guessing not, considering you look like a mess." She continued. I growled at her, feeling a bit insulted, still I let her continue speaking. "You can't even tidy yourself properly in the morning, it's really quite different from being a boy right?"

I knew it, I just knew it. She was enjoying my discomfort. I still remembered how she laughed her ass off when she saw Rider carrying me like a sack of potatoes I without realizing it had screamed and cried and trashed about in Rider's hands like Illya would have.

By the root, that was a childish display I wanted to forget about. But alas now that I recalled it, I was having trouble forgetting it. I even insulted her using childish insults such as stupid, meanie and shut up. Oh dear lord that was embarrassing.

"Anyway, Shiro, we're going to have settle down for a while, but before we do, we have to tell you a few more things first." Rin stated as her smile widen further. I had a bad feeling about this, and immediately I let out a silent curse to the root for coming up with magic in the first place.

"Well first up Shiro, now that you're a girl, you'll have to use a new identity, after all Shiro isn't a girl's name after all." Rin stated gleefully. I swear I wanted to punch her lights out then. Even though she was now more lenient with me because I looked like a little girl, I don't think that was a good idea.

And that I realized I was a lot more emotional than before, even simple insults was enough to rile me up at times. Was this part of being a girl? I didn't know the answer.

"Anyway, I think you need to come up with a new name, how about Shiroko Emilya? She suggested with a tone of pride in it.

It wasn't that bad of a name but it could be improved. "How about Shiko Emilya instead? I think the ro part doesn't belong in it?" I suggested. And truly I don't think it did.

"Very well then." She clapped her hands. "From this moment on, you are now Shiko Emilya instead!" She accepted it.

Well that was one problem that was solved quickly, now what was the next problem? Although I really didn't want to know.

"Well now that we got your new name, we still have to deal with two more things, mainly your appearance." She continued.

Okay now the urge to punch Rin increased again. This time I blame it on her infernal smirk. Just as when I thought her smirk couldn't widen, it did. Now her expression was like a carnivore ready to sink it's teeth into it's prey.

"The first up, is your appearance, you can't possibly expect to go out wearing something like that oversized shirt of yours and nothing else right?" She pointed at the shirt.

True enough, the shirt was so big, it didn't just fit my head in, but also my shoulders as well. In fact, it was so big, I didn't even need to put on any pants as it covered my entire body.

"so what? Are we going to buy some clothes?" It was a stupid question, but I had to ask it.

"We'll do so later. For now just trace some for yourself." She replied. Honestly, I didn't know if I could. All I ever used tracing for was weapons in the past, I mean I did trace some other things, but they weren't on purpose.

"I'll try, although no guarantees that it will go well." I told her.

I closed my eyes for a second and focused. I envision the clothing that my little sister always wore. I let my circuits open for a second, and felt the energy flow through. I analyzed the shape, the materials and whatever else there was. Afterwards, with everything set, I traced the object into existence.

"Oh…that was surprising." Rin commented.

"What is?" I asked as I held the traced clothing in my hands.

"Your tracing, how does it feel? I mean you no longer have Archer's arm or his power." She replied as her expression changed. She was no longer smiling, instead she was frowning. "In the past before you got Archer's arm, you used to have a lot of trouble using your magecraft, what about now?"

I thought about what she said. And truly, I was surprise I never even realized it myself either. "Well…it doesn't feel much different than before, but for some reason, my circuits seems to operate better than before." I told her. She nodded as she took in what I said. I took it as a sign to continue. "As for Archer's arm, I don't think I need it anymore. Even if I can't use his magic circuits anymore, I still have the experience and knowledge I gained from it in my head."

She nodded again. "Well…I think it's understandable why your circuits run more smoothly then before." She replied.

"Why?" I asked immediately.

She sighed when I asked that, almost as if calling me an idiot for asking it. "Illya's body isn't 100% human, she's a homunculus remember? They have magic circuits far superior to most humans. Since you now possess Illya's body, It's no surprise your circuits operate more efficiently than before." She told me as she picked up a biscuit and started munching on it.

"So, does that mean I can still do tracing of noble phantasms and more if I need it?" I asked.

She simply shrugged. "Not sure, Illya's circuits maybe superior to yours originally, but even I don't know how it will fare against Archer's arm." She paused for a moment thinking about it. "Without Archer's arm, you can still trace whatever items you gained from his experience, but I doubt you'll be able to trace some items which are too powerful, or as many times as before the way you are now, even if your circuits are stronger, that doesn't change the fact, that your body is weaker, so it's like a trade, magical power for physical strength." She answered me before continuing to eat.

That made sense I nodded. Sure Illya may have been the best master in the grail war, but even she couldn't compare with a servant...I think...I only managed to fight off Berserker using the power of Archer's arm. It was because of it, I gained the knowledge and skill needed to trace Nine Lives and from it, I traced the history to execute Nine Lives Blade Works, I'm not sure I can do so with this body of mine now though.

I wasn't sure just how much power I had now after exchanging bodies. I made a mental note of it to test it out later, for now I just wanted to take it easy. It has been one day since the end of the war and I had no intention to be doing anything stupid or rush yet. Although I wonder if the same applied to Rin.

"Anyway…" I coughed lightly. "Now that I've dealt with the clothing issues temporarily, what's the third issue?" I asked.

Immediately she pointed at me. "It's your body Shiro. Technically, even though your still alive, your original body is gone. And so everyone in the world will probably think your dead." She answered me.

I could see where she was coming from. With my original body gone, everyone in my life will probably think I'm missing or dead. In a way, this was very serious, all my friends, Fuji-nee, and pretty much everyone will moan me. Thinking I'm gone.

And the worst part is they were wrong, and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't just walk up to Issei or Fuji-nee and say hi, it's me Shiro Emiya, I'm just trapped in the body of a girl.

Like I could do that. Who would believe me, I'm a little girl now, and if I was older, they would think I'm mentally challenged. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I lowered my head onto my table apologizing softly to everyone who I would end up hurting.

I could tell Rin noticed what I was feeling now, but knew that she had to continue. "There's also another problem." She continued.

"And that is?" I asked.

"You Shiro, or Shiko, or—"

"Just call me Shiko or Emi, either one is fine." I cut her off. Clearly I wasn't in the mood for jokes now. Burden by the guilt knowing that the grief I caused to the people around me.

"Very well Shiko, the last problem is your very own existence. The fact your alive now but in a different body is going to cause a lot of chaos." She told me.

Now I was confused. I tilted my head a bit showing her I was unable to comprehend. She sighed again before continuing. "Your very existence is now living proof of the third magic. When other mages know about this, they'll definitely come after you. Wanting to study you, hoping to revive the third magic Heaven's Feel."

Oh great, like I didn't already have enough to worry about, now sooner or later, mages from around the world are going to come after me, just hoping to study me like some animal. I let out another sigh.

By the root, I really have been sighing a lot lately, this body is really inconvenient. Still, I wasn't going to let all the bad things get to me, the most important thing for me is that Sakura is safe, and I'm with her.

Yes…just thinking about it completely erased all the bad things that happened. It reminded me of why I even fought through the war, and what and more importantly who I was fighting for. That's right, I fought for Sakura, I fought to protect her, and I fought so that I could be with her. I knew my actions was painful, and the things I had done was terrible, but I have no regrets, for I had sworn to be her hero protecting her no matter what, and I had accomplished that.

"What are you thinking off now?" Rin's voice bought me to attention.

"Nothing much." I simply smiled. "When the time comes we'll deal with it." I simply told her.

She kept quiet as she finished her biscuit. "So Shiro, or rather Shiko, hurry up and change. Even if Sakura is tired, there's no way she'll sleep until dawn, so let's settle some of the problems first all right?" She smiled softly.

"Yeah that's fine." I agreed to it as I picked the copy of the clothes Illya always wore, but then, just then I stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I—I…" I stuttered. I didn't have the guts to tell her I didn't know how to put on a girl's clothing. Heck, I hadn't even used the washroom yet, nor have I even seen myself naked in the mirror. How was supposed to know how to put on a girl's clothing. And yes, that included bra and panties. I was without underwear at the moment.

"You don't know how to wear it do you?" Her soft peaceful smile faded away, and there returned the devil's smirk. Oh root, is this your punishment for tracing many items that was supposed to be forbidden? If so I hate you.

The next moments of my life were something I'm sure even the horrors of the grail war would pale in comparison to.

I cursed myself. Whenever I was right about an incident when it came to either girls or magic, it never ended well. And this was by far the worst off all. I recalled with horror with happened a few moments before we left the house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait stop!" I cried out helplessly as the devil approached me. But the devil paid no heed to me. I was on the ground, desperately trying to crawl away. I desperately searched through my weapons inventory, hoping to find something that would save me, yet even though hundreds of legendary weapons was at my disposal, not a single one was useful for the situation at hand.<em>

"_Ehehehe…" _

_I shivered as I curled up in a ball. I had reached the corner and was unable to retreat any further. The devil pressed her face against me, as her hand reached forth to grab me. I tried crawling under her, but my shirt was too big, and I ended stumbling in between her legs. That delay was enough for her to grab my leg. _

_I trashed about left and right, trying to tear myself from her grasp, but it was useless, the hold was firm, I was lifted up like some vegetable before being dropped. And in an instant before I could regain control, Rin had officially stripped me naked, she had tore off the shirt I was wearing tossed it to the side, and left me naked. A second later, she had pinned me to the ground, and attempted to dress me._

* * *

><p>By some miracle I had managed to escape from her, but it was there did I run into another obstacle, one named Fuji-nee. She mistook me for Illya and went all tiger on me. A few seconds later I was unconscious.<p>

"Ouch…" I rubbed my forehead where there was a nasty bruise courtesy of the accused weapon Fujimaru Taiga always used. That woman had assumed that I had ran out of the washroom almost naked and took it upon herself to discipline me. If I didn't know better, I would say that this was almost similar to the time Saber disciplined me when I ran off without her notice. Although hers was a lot worst since I was knocked unconscious several times, Taiga only did me once.

"Should haven't tried to run Shir—Shiko-chan." Rin smugly told me as the two of us walked side by side in a small shopping centre.

"You were the one acting all creepy on me. What am I? A Barbie doll for you to dress?" I retorted. A childish remark no doubt, but whose going to blame me, I am a child again no matter how you look at it.

"The way you look and act, you might as well be considered one." She countered.

Damn her, I hate to admit it, but I have been acting more childish recently. Again I blame both the root and Illya's body for it. Was the transfer of souls really affecting me this much I wondered. Regardless this body is now my new life, I am going to have to get use to it.

I kept silent at Rin's remark, not knowing how to respond to it. Although I worry that she might take it the wrong way.

"Over here Shiko-chan! This shop here is cheap and has variety, it's where I often go when I was young." Rin suddenly dragged me towards another shop.

Young, that word immediately gave me an idea. "Why? Is it because you were broke back then?" I joked as she pulled me in.

Immediately she turned towards me, clearly embarrassed. I took pride in it, it was not often I managed to up one on her. "Shut up! I was just more focus on preparing for the war!" She retorted.

"So focus on it, that you had to borrow money and leave yourself in financial crisis?" I continued.

"Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled angrily.

I could feel a smirk creeping up on my face. It's official, I was becoming more like Illya every second now. Still my good side consisting of Shiro Emiya told me I shouldn't go too far, while Rin might be more lenient with me now, there were still limits to her temper, and I wouldn't want to cross the line.

I was surprised; truly, I saw the reason why even a girl with financial crisis could afford clothing's there on her own. The prices was so low, it was almost free.

I went in with Rin for one hour, and I came out with a total of seven shopping bags.

"I can't believe it, we must have bought out the entire store. How does he live with selling things so cheaply?" I wondered in awe as the two of us were walking back.

"He sells second hand goods, that's why it's so cheap. When I was young, he often gave me a discount, sometimes he even gave me free goods." Rin answered. With four bags in hand, she looked like she was having trouble walking, and likewise with just three, I too was having some trouble.

It wasn't heavy, I could easily reinforce myself, but it was because it was bulky, and I was short, so I had to keep dragging the bags. But it wasn't all bad, I mean for the first time Rin actually offered to help me in something none magical related. If I had my original body, she would probably toss everything at me instead.

Still, despite the cheery conversations we had on the way back, I could tell Rin, was clearly disturbed by something.

"Shiro…" She suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I…I…I have just received a summons to London, it's from the clocktower. Apparently there's a lot chaos going on there." She began slowly.

Even though she hadn't said everything yet, I knew this was bad news. "Go on…" I softly spoke.

"Apparently destroying the Holy Grail has caused a lot of chaos there, I'm being summoned back to give a full summary of what happened." She continued.

"Will you be all right?" I was concerned. I don't know much about the clocktower, just rumours. Only Rin did so.

"I think so…" She didn't sound very confident. Not like her usual self, but the tone she used, also showed that she was going to say something else.

"Shiro...I have something to ask off you." She began slowly.

This was a surprise, Rin asking me to do something serious. The only time I had done so was when she was asking me to make the gem sword. "What is it?" I asked, a bit nervous about what could make her ask something of me.

"Would you look after Sakura for me while I'm gone? I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know it will take time, so please…please watch out for her…"

Time seemed to have froze as I heard her request. Rin…Rin was going away no matter how you look at it. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I just didn't know what to say.

For several moments, I hung my head low as the two of us stood there in the road. Neither one saying anything.

I could feel it, Rin knew how heavy this request was as well. And she entrusted me with it. To refuse it would be something I could never do. As I opened my mouth to speak my answer,

"Senpai! Nee-san!"

Rin glanced towards the people running towards us before back towards me. "Well?" She asked, with a soft smile.

There was no need to think, I already knew the answer long ago.

"Yes I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the story. For all who don't know this, this fic is taken from Fate Heaven's failure, go and check it out, it's only five chapters, but it's really good.<strong>

**This is actually just a one shot fic.**

**But that's because I'm going to do a sequel as in a crossover fic using Shiko Emilya.**

**Once I post this, I'll start brainstorming for my crossover fic, for those who are wondering what my crossover fic is, here's your hint, if you still can't figure it out, then…just wait for it.**

**Ready? The hint is…**

"**SUCH MISFORTUNE!" **

**And that's about it. Anyway…**

**THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION I HAVE TO KNOW BEFORE I CAN WRITE THE FIC.**

**I AM UNABLE TO TELL WHAT THE DIFFERENCE IN POWER SHIRO WOULD HAVE WHEN USING ILLYA'S BODY AND CIRCUITS ARE AS COMPARED TO USING ARCHER'S ARM…**

**PLEASE THIS IS AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT QUESTION I NEED ANSWERED IF I AM TO WRITE THE CONTINUATION. **


End file.
